Owned
by Lydiar
Summary: well it's a oneshot with Link and Tetra. it's pretty spicy!


*All rights to 'The Legend of Zelda' series. *

Smiling. He was happy to lay upon the warm wooden floor boards of the deck as the salty breeze glided along his skin. The sun beamed down at the young hero, and without a single fault in the sky nor sound except the gentle waves, he was sure it was just a perfect aftermoon. Though beads of sweat strolled along his hair-line, Link remained face up at the sun, his limbs swept out and torso relaxed on the forever sailing deck. He breathed a deep sigh, and continued to smile.

"Is there perhaps a logical reason explaining why you are lying there, not working, on MY ship?"

Tetra's peircing voice sent shivers down his spine. His head shot up, wide eyed, he leant on his arms; sat on the floor cross legged. Link could see nothing but her delicate silhouette. He managed to identify the slight femenimity to her curves even under those ragged, torn clothes.

"Then again, to ask for something logical to escape your mouth is quite a stupid request." Tetra stated flatly as she stared down at the young adolescence dressed in a green tunic, which did an excellent job of outlining the muscular figure inside.

Tetra pointed her bum out, and leant down towards the boy with a curl on her lips, watching his dark green eyes read up her body, into her own. Links cheeks lightly glowed red when their pupils met, realising Tetra had watched his actions. He immedietly cocked his head down squinting at the floor beneath him, hiding his flaws. She knew too well that she was attractive for a 16 year old. Her classic white flared bottoms, loose blue top and red neckercheif was all she needed because both her face and curves made up for the outfit.

"Well...err...Captain, I just thought tha-" He mumbled at the floor, untill interupted by her touch.

The Pirate had leant down a little closer, and used her finger to lift his head and allign their faces which were merely inches apart. The grin on her face was almost sadistic as his blush deepend in colour. His eyes darted around hers, a beautiful green shade that had ranged around her iris. With those tone arrangements in the light, the sun was practically punishing him.

"Wow you actually used what Din gave you, a brain, to think?" She smirked. Tetra's warm breath tickled his lips.

This was unlike Link. He was normally the only one on the ship that dared to protest against Tetra's orders and commands, it was just his spark with the girl which they both enjoyed, but ofcourse, never admitted.

"Well, I was actually given courage by the Godesses, so I much prefer action, not thinking!" He asserted, regaining his cheeky, confident character.

A proud pout was on his face with his eyes closed, and head lifted from her hand. Tetra found his answer ridiculous and returned to her upright pose and rested her hands on her hips. Link followed her actions. He swept himself off and crossed his arms, with a determined expression. Tetra scowled at him, as the wind waved a few golden strands of her hair inbetween them. There was a long pause of silence as the two frowned at eachother. He had a chisseled, tanned face which was...

'stunning!' Tetra sang her in head.

She tried her best to keep the tips of her mouth turning into a smile, but failed epically. Tetra couldn't help but giggle uncontrollably at Links poor attempt of a comeback. He raised an eyebrow, amazed at the sight. Rarely did he see the vicious Tetra laugh, it was a view to be remembered.

"...W....W..What?" He managed to stutter out. The young Hero's cheeks were still raw and red, and butterflies were ready to burst out his mouth.

Her laughing hushed immedietly after his sentence. That seductive look returned on her face as she advanced towards him gracefully. Link was frozen to the spot as if he were planted in concrete. Unable to move, mocked by his body's hormones, he shut his eyes as tightly as he could whilst her breath yet again managed to find its way upon his sensitive lips.

"Hehe, well then... Mister... Action Man..." She whispered.

Tetra softly ran her hand along his sholdours, admiring the firmness of his bones. Links eyes remained shut has his body tensed and the stone in his neck bobbed. She lead a sensational path of eccentric energy along his torso as her hands slid down slowly, and surely. Only Tetras deep breathing could be heard between the pair. He adored the heat ventalating off her body, so close to his. The movement haulted at his belt, though he had wanted her to continue, he remained silent and motionless, still blind. There was a slight smirk painted on his mouth. With a sudden push, she shuvved Link where her hands were once placed, forcing him a good meter away from her. Finally, he opened his eyes and regained his balance. His jaw, hung in shock, unable to identify his emotions. Tetra's smile widened as she watched him stumble.

"You're too easy Link, I quite simpley own you." She gave him her signature wink.

Humilliated, sweat rolled down and off the side of his jaw. With her back turnt, cross armed, she slowly paced towards the doors which lead to the rooms below deck.

"N..No! You've g-g-got it all wrong there Captain!" He panted, corrupting the shy impression he had given off.

Tetra stopped in her tracks.

"Oh, is that so?" She glanced over her sholdour.

There was a 10 second period of silence, the pair statued to their spots, Tetra in suspence for his answer...

No response.

She turned her head back around and sighed, about to take off again, until loud food steps accelerated towards her. The Captain quickly span. She found herself in a warm masculine loop. Tetra gasped at the unexpected lump beaming at her, she returned it with a wickid smile.

"...Link?"

He thrusted her body against the door, with him tightly closing the space between them.

"...Well?" She whispered.

Links arms encircled her waste, trapping her arms. The feel of her body on his, the heat, the touch, he had worshipped them. Tetra gazed upon his lips, watchin him inhale every ragged breath through his pout untill her heart beat was in sync with his. She felt safe under his construction.

"Well, let's get one thing straight..." He murmured.

Releasing the lock, he still pressed against her and used his hand to elevate her face in parrallel with his. Link repeatedly slowly stroked her hips with as much grace as he could give. His thick hands on her light body, his lips so close to hers, her only reaction was to blush under his controll.

"I own you."

Link gentley pulled her head towards his, tilting it. They lightly closed their eyes as there bodies perfectly cupped eachothers. His hard chest against hers. His burning lips folded over her own. Tetra's lips were soft and padded as their kiss remainded undisturbed and still. At this point, nobody else existed, it was just the two of them frozen in time. Links demmanding mouth wanted more, the kiss became more intense as his tongue shyly brushed the bottom of her lips, requesting enterance. She gladly opened. Tetra gave a slight moan whilst she melted in his rough embrace, tucking her arms under his, grasping his muscular sholdours. Links tongue explored the texture of every molar and canine in her mouth, as she did him. Lowering his hand, he lightly glided it under her tops collar, investigating what lied underneath the blue fabric. Her skin was beautifully smooth. Every curve he felt only made the kiss more passionate. Tetra enjoyed the feel of his palms on her body, they were warm and comforting.

"Captain, I finally managed to get the sail stitched back up and I-I...Oh good Din!" Gonzo awed.

His postponed sentence immedietly lead to the seperation of the pair crammed against the wall. Tetra didn't hesitate to push Link an arms distance away. She pulled her loosened top up and placed her hands on her hips. Link on the other hand was in total shock, his pupils were disolated and his mouth was still open.

"Just go stitch it again Gonzo!" Tetra spat, clearing her voice.

Her cheeks were bright red.

"Y-Y-YES C-C-CA-CAPTAIN." Gonzo stammered and bolted off in horror.

"Link, you get back to your duties too..." She said a lot more calmly.

He was still frozen. Tetra sighed and returned to her post on the far other side of the ship. Link couldn't help but smile at his hands when he came back to reality. He missed the warmth of her body intertwining with his, but it was amazing while it lasted.

"I own you..." He snickered to himself as he lied down on the floor, back to the original position he was once in.

* * *

Too much? Lol I just hate it when people write " they passionately kissed." I thought I'd add some more detail ok :) Hope I didn't degrade the characters too much! Thanks for reading. xox

Lydiar

_______


End file.
